engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineering:Requests for adminship
Introduction Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which Engineering Wiki community decides who should be an administrator (or sysop). Administrators have access to a few technical features that help with maintenance. A user may submit his own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or may be nominated by another user. Requests or nominations Dore - to be sysop Dore chakravarty - successful Dore - to be bureaucrat (This paragraph has been copied from a talk page.) I don't know if he is a bureaucrat but if he is not, I propose that Dore chakravarty be made bureaucrat in Engineering Wikia also. In the history of Engineering Wikia, he has contributed the most. H Padleckas 02:42, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Done by Catherine. -- Manticore 03:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Nominee's acceptance Comments from other users That's fine by me. Despite protesting that he's getting older and a little infirm, Dore continues to make impressive contributions and has shown a great sense of responsibility. The additional power will be useful if the members ever want to make another engineer an admin when no other bureaucrat is available. Robin Patterson 09:22, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I accept to be an administrator. --Dore chakravarty 20:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) H Padleckas I nominate this wiki's current hardest worker, User:H Padleckas. An experienced Wikipedian as well as a great contributor here. He should be a bureaucrat as well as sysop, because the only two bureaucrats are Srini, who has not contributed in the last 18 months, and the Founder, who has apparently contributed nothing; both have no email contacts from here. Robin Patterson 16:18, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Made a sysop and bureaucrat by Catherine. -- Manticore 03:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Nominee's acceptance Thank you for the nomination. I accept both sysop and bureaucrat positions. H Padleckas 03:26, 23 July 2007 (UTC) (This paragraph has been copied from a talk page.) Thank you for nominating me for sysop and bureaucrat adminship. Am I an administrator already or do I have to wait for approval, "inauguration", indoctrination, or some sort of conversion to be vested with the ability? H Padleckas 02:42, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :See Administrators. With no other bureaucrats contactable, we will need to contact Wikia staff. I'll do that as soon as Dore writes something below, if not sooner. Robin Patterson 09:22, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Done - see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CatherineMunro#Engineering_needs_a_bureaucrat_or_two :Thank you for the nomination. I accept the additional resposibility of an administrator. --Dore chakravarty 20:52, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the nomination. I accept the additional resposibility of a bureaucrat. --Dore chakravarty 22:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Comments from other users Robin Patterson While I'm still semi-active here (with email reminders when my watchlist is affected) and helping other users understand the wiki systems, it would be useful for me to be a sysop. Robin Patterson 13:42, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Will be done soon, Catherine sysopped an invalid account. -- Manticore 03:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Comments from other users With the participation situation being the way it is in this Engineering Wikia, we could use another administrator. I support making User:Robin Patterson an administrator. H Padleckas 06:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat I'm willing to be bureaucrat as proposed by HP on my talk page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 20:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) category:community category:administration of this site